The present invention relates to an improved halter for an animal, preferably a horse.
By way of background, a halter is normally positioned on a horse for the purpose of controlling it when it is not being ridden. However, when the horse is to be ridden, the halter has to be replaced by a bridle which fits over the horse's head in generally the same manner as the halter. However, in the past the halter had to be removed before the bridle could be placed on the horse's head. This many times resulted in a loss of control of the horse which could move away from the person attending it. It is with overcoming the foregoing problem in an extremely simple and efficient manner that the present invention is concerned.